Our Hope
by thehungergamescrack
Summary: It has dawned on Snow that he has to banish the love of his life, Seneca Crane, to keep a strong position as President of Panem. To show his people that they cannot rebel against him.


**Setting: It has dawned on Snow that he has to banish the love of his life, Seneca Crane, to keep a strong position as President of Panem. To show his people that they cannot rebel against him.**

* * *

Breathing heavily, Snow looked into Seneca's eyes, sweat dripping down his brow as he looked at his lover worriedly.

"I'm so…so sorry" he stumbled

"Shh" Seneca replied, placing a finger on the larger man's lips "I understand".

Snow looked longingly at Seneca as his hand slowly roamed down the thin man's thigh.

"I can't... Cornelius don't" Seneca whispered "I don't have the time"

Seneca's eyes filled with tears, but a wave of heat and passion took over his body.

Unable to resist his urges, Seneca pulled Snow closer. Snow smiled as he felt his partners growing bulge against his inner thigh.

Seneca caressed Snow's torso before slowly unbuttoning his tight shirt.

The younger man's hands moved lower as he unzipped Snow's trousers, pulling them and his underwear downwards, looking deep into his pale blue eyes and licking his lips mischievously. Snow smiled at him as Seneca gradually lowered (like a crane) to the floor and took Snow's long member into his right hand, massaging his scrotum with his other.

Slowly, Seneca wrapped his pursed lips around Snow's bulging shaft, licking at the tip before engulfing him, running his tongue along the veined, taught underside.

Snow inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through Seneca's hair as he felt the pleasure well up inside him.

Snow reached out and gently unbuttoned Seneca's shirt and caressed his untrimmed chest. Seneca sped up and ran his rough lips against the older man's cock.

Snow's eyes rolled back in his head as his thin lips parted, his hands now pushing Seneca's head tighter took him, licking his sack with each thrust.

"Seneca…" he breathed, the words pleading.

Seneca looked up at the man, his mouth still at work.

"I-I'm…"

Seneca, aware if what was trying to be said, pulling away slowly, lingering on the tip.

"We don't want you to cum just yet" he smiled

Snow's member was now fully erect, pulsing as the older man underdressed his partner quickly, planting eager kisses on each other's necks. The unwanted clothes were discarded and forgotten about as Seneca whispered, "Not here 'Neil…bedroom".

Quietly and un-parting, clinging to each other, erect cocks fighting against, they collapsed onto the bed, Seneca straddling his lover.

Snow ran his fingers across Seneca's face and caressed it slowly.

"Are you ready?" Seneca's hushed voice asked.

Snow reached over and took a pre-lubed condom out of the drawer. Seneca watched expectantly at Snow as he gulped nervously.

Seneca gently rubbed Snow's cock and quickly rolled the condom on.

"I've been waiting for this" Seneca said seductively.

"Wait" Snow said, and handed Seneca a bottle of lube. Seneca nodded, getting the message. He turned Snow over so he was on his hands and knees and carefully squeezed the gooey substance onto his own right index finger.

Rubbing Snow's stiff member with his left hand, Seneca teased the edge of Snow's tight hole, then, watching his lover's expression, inserted part of his finger in and paused, waiting.

"You okay?" he asked.

Snow nodded and pushed against the finger, encouraging him to continue. Seneca obliged, motioning with his one finger a few times, before pulling out and adding another, scissoring and preparing Snow. He pushed his long fingers inwards and downwards, curving to reach the larger man's prostate and smiling as he watched Snow yelp in delight.

"Hurry up." The words seethed from Snow's mouth, impatient. Seneca laughed, pressing his lips to the other man's neck. "You're so tight" he mumbled.

Snow hissed under his breath as the younger man lingered inside him, before he removed himself, preparing himself to enter again.

Seneca reached over to Snow and kissed him lightly. He leant against the Snow's doubled over body for support and lined his needing member up with Snow's prepared hole.

"You ready?" he whispered into his ear.

Snow nodded and dug his fingers into the mattress, holding his breath, for support.

"Just relax" Seneca instructed, "I won't hurt you".

Slowly, Seneca pressed himself into his lovers tight arse and waited for Snow to relax against him.

Snow let out a shallow breath and moved himself backwards onto the thinner man's massive cock, fucking himself against it.

Seneca smiled, "Just relax. Let me do the work"

One hand balancing on Snow's pale shoulder, the other stroking his desperate member in time with his blissful thrusting.

Pre-cum was covering Snow's cock and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer as the slender man fucked deeper, brushing his prostate with every thrusting motion.

Snow growled, hoarsely, encouraging Seneca to fuck faster, harder, his hand stroking Snow's wide cock in time.

"I…I can't hold-" gasped Snow.

Seneca caressed Snow's neck with his lips and smiled against him as he released his seed inside him, letting out a long, exasperated moan of pleasure.

The feeling was too much for Snow as his eyes rolled back in his head, his teeth biting into the pillow to muffle his screams as he let himself go over Seneca's hand, sighing into the pillow with relief as he in time with the other man.

The two collapsed together on the bed, covered in each other, intertwined and exhausted.

After several moments of heavy breathing, Seneca pulled himself out of Snow and lay down next to the older man.

"That was amazing" he managed, beads of sweat painting his forehead.

He moved down slowly on the man, planting small kisses on his chest.

Snow looked at the man smiling,

"Is this it for us? What happens now?" Seneca asked, the inevitable question echoed the room.

Snow held his gaze for a long moment before bringing the man up to look at him. He leant in and gave Seneca a long, lingering kiss.

"Hope, Seneca. The only thing stronger than hope is love. This is our hope".


End file.
